How The Ice Queen's Heart Melted
by APIII
Summary: A small one shot of Beacon's favorite monochrome couple. Full of angst, fluff, and heartwarming pleasure, and plenty of nerve-wracking 'what ifs' Inside you'll find but aren't limited to: Ren's harem, Remflix, Cheesy-scifi-kunfu movies, Kinky booping with and without magnhild, and true compassion.


_**How the Ice Queen's Heart Melted**_

Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the Ursa's eye, the blade sinking into the socket and piercing the brain of the creature of Grimm with a sickening squelch. With a small huff, the heiress pulled out her precious dust rapier and quickly flicked it, sending the black Grimm ichor off the blade and onto the grassy knoll.

Leaping back and into the air with aid of a glyph, Weiss scanned the battlefield, looking for an opportunity to provide any necessary help, a job she excelled at considering she considered herself the supporter of the team. The Schnee allowed herself a small sigh, very reminiscent of a certain green-clad warrior in training, at what she saw.

Yang was firing off Ember Celica left and right, literally. While Yang only managed to punch one or two Grimm at a time, she was using her weapon's massive launching force to maximum efficiency, sending the flying corpses of the Grimm who managed to reach her into the surrounding Grimm who were patiently waiting to jump into the fray. And join the fray they did, the Grimm that weren't broken into pieces were quick to sidestep the dissolving husks of their brethren and try to dislodge the pesky human's head from her shoulders. Weiss would be lying to herself if she said her heart didn't rise when she saw a sea of Black blot Yang's distinctly golden hair out of sight, the chance for her to show her team she was always ready finally presenting herself. That's why she had to give a small, but firm frown when she saw Yang soar into the sky and actually _**wink**_ at her before firing off shots to slam her into the ground with inhumane force, throwing back Grimm dozens of feet from the epicenter, the scene vaguely resembling a rock sending ripples through a pond.

The glyph finally running out of aura, it began to flicker and Weiss quickly looked down to see that the Beowolf had swarmed where she had been. Seeing as she'd need to make herself some breathing room again, Weiss spun the dust cylinder in Myrtenaster, stopping it on the red dust crystal with the efficiency only countless, grueling hours of practice could achieve. Allowing gravity to finally drag her back down to Remnant, Weiss realized she would never be able to find the black-clad ninja of a friend Blake amongst the Grimm. Casting a glyph on herself that made her lighter, the Schnee landed almost soundless on the floor, slamming Myrtenaster into the ground, sending a small ring of fire around herself, and a long, narrow, tunnel of fiery death forwards.

"Monty OUM Weiss!" A voice shrieked from behind the Heiress. Pivoting on the balls of her feet, the Schnee was treated to a _**very**_ close Belladona. Nose to nose, actually. Weiss found herself uncharacteristically zoning out at what was most likely some snarky remark from the enraged faunus, the twitching bow atop of Blake's head far too cute considering it only bobbed when she twitched in anger. Gambol Shroud being thrust inches next to her head brought her right out of her daze though.

"Don't just stand there Weiss! Help me!" Blake yelled out as she pulled out Gambol Shroud out of the Beowolf's throat. The black ichor that rained down on Weiss and the subsequent "EEEP!" made Blake not so guiltily smirk as she went back to back with Weiss, ignoring the wet substance.

"Oh please, you look better with that jacket off anyways." The Faunus mumbled, only doing a half-assed job to say it quietly. She assumed the sudden tensing of the white haired girl meant she was getting into a battle stance. The pale Schnee was thankful no one was around to see her blush besides the Beowolf.

"Still, best to leave no witnesses." Weiss muttered to herself, flicking to her blue dust crystal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoo! Good…job…guys." Ruby managed to pant out, sitting on top of a larger than usual Beowolf, swinging her legs childishly, Crescent Rose lodged into the back of the massive grimm's neck. A badass scene indeed for the young teen.

"Another Schnee-cellent victory for team RWBY." Yang said, her chest heaving…. (Oh yeah, PG rating), her fatigue obvious.

Weiss only rolled her eyes at the duo, hand on hip. While she too was winded from the massive onslaught of Grimm, having Blake at her side had made things a lot easier. They had performed a couple moves they had only ever tried during training with surprisingly great results.

"Whatever. Ruby, when will that bullhead be here?" Blake asked, sauntering to the middle of the group.

"It shouldn't be more than another ten minutes. I had Yang cover me for a bit so I could call earlier and we wouldn't have to wait so long." Ruby answered with a beaming smile, feeling rather smart for managing to be able to get her weary team home sooner.

"Way to go Leader." Blake said with her usual smirk, the mirth in her eyes showing she was being genuine, despite what an outsider may have thought. Blake then proceeded to stretch, elongating her back to proportions that simply weren't in a human's range. The true stretches were one of the things Blake had begun to do once more after having revealed her status as a faunus to the rest of RWBY. Weiss could only watch on, eyes widened in child-like curiosity, as Blake stretched like she admittedly did quite often enough that it wasn't anything too special now. This did not go unnoticed by the bustiest member of RWBY, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else let it go either.

"My oh my Weiss, did they skip out on the part of not staring when they were teaching you all your Schnee manners?" Yang said with mischievous glint in her eye, also raising an eyebrow for flair at this point.

The Heiress could only stutter in absolute horror as her brain seemed to shut down for several reasons. The fact that Yang had made such a lewd comment when Weiss had thought she'd been making so much headway with all those proper etiquette sessions she had for- err persuaded Yang into taking with her was one. The second reason was the look that Blake was shooting her from the corner of her eyes, _'what does that mean?!'_ She managed to process the words in her head. And the third reason Weiss couldn't recall until Ruby explained it all on the bullhead back to Beacon, which Weiss had fainted before it arrived because of the following.

"Hey, ease off Yang. You of all people should know; looking's free, touching anything will cost her." Blake said in a husky voice as she proceeded to bend over and touch her toes for a good few second, treating Yang and the now unconscious Heiress in training for a good minute.

"OH, MY, OUM BLAKE! I'm so proud of you! I never once thought you'd play along!" Yang squealed in absolute delight, thrilled at the prospect of having finally corrupted what she had suspected was her already perverted partner.

"Who said I was playing along?" Blake said as her piercing, golden eyes locked with Yang's before giving a wink and turning around to reassure Ruby that the small trickle of blood coming from Weiss' nose wasn't a "super serious combat injury."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You…are the cutest thing on all of Remnant." Weiss said with a sing song voice, lying down in her bed. Ruby had to turn in her report to Ozpin after the mission and Yang had said she was going to go to a club with a few of her friends that she had yet to introduce to the team. Blake said she was actually planning on resting a bit, and that's how Weiss and Blake ended up alone in their dorm room.

"You're exaggerating." The faunus said.

They locked eyes.

"No, I'm serious. You're perfect in every way."

Weiss' finger traced adorable ears that were just so soft to the touch.

"Why do you have such an obsession with these?" The ninja of RWBY said, wiggling her cat ears.

"I don't quite know, all I know is that I absolutely adore them."

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"I love you." Weiss said with all the seriousness in the world. Blake started to cough violently, sputtering and flailing from her bunk across the room, opposite of Weiss.

"You **CAN'T** be serious!"

"Honestly, I think it was love at first sight."

"How could you say that?! He's a dirty dog!" Blake fumed, pointing furiously at the little fur ball that was currently lying on top of Weiss' chest.

"Ignore her my precious Zwei, she's just jealous you bequeathed your unconditional love to me and not her." The Heiress said with more compassion than she'd shown all of team RWBY altogether.

"Tch, whatever, as if I want that mangy mutt anywhere near me." Blake muttered as she adjusted a bit to be as comfy as possible in order to truly appreciate the master piece that is Ninja's of Love.

"Sounds to me like she just wants someone to snuggle with, am I right- ZWEI! No! Don't go!" The Heiress said dramatically from her bed, reaching a lone hand to the dog who was standing in front of the open window. It turned it's short, chubby neck to look at her, before giving a small yip and promptly jumping out the dorm room. Which is only a couple stories up in the air. He's a dog. He'll be fine.

"Ha, how's that for loyalty?" Blake said with a dry chuckle, never taking her eyes off her book.

"Everything I love leaves me!" Weiss cried out dramatically, holding a hand to her forehead in the classic despair pose.

"Oh hush up; I'm sure everyone will come back soon." Blake said, glancing at the Heiress from the corner of her, pleasantly surprised that Weiss was in such an unusually playful mood.

"I'll never survive, it's too cold. I'll freeze long before they arrive." She moaned out, jittering her teeth as she kicked her luscious blanket to the floor, out of sight.

"You'll be mourned greatly. I'll make sure Jaune's tears don't corrode whatever gargantuan of a tombstone Schnees receive." Blake said, licking her finger to turn her page with the efficiency of a machine.

Weiss groaned out loudly in complaint, letting her head drop down to the bed in boredom. Lolling to the side, she noticed two cute little ears peeking out from the edge of Blake's bed. She watched on in fascination as they occasionally seemed to flinch and then shake as if Blake were looking around at something. With a small gasp, Weiss realized the faunus was reading THAT book. With a small blush, Weiss too looked around the empty room, also confirming the room was empty of people who would pass judgement.

"Say…um…Blake. What's…that book like anyways?"

While any normal person would've just assumed Blake hadn't heard them when their question went unanswered for a full minute, Weiss Schnee knew that Blake had heard her. The fact that the little cat ears had been holding deadly still since she asked the question also gave it away.

"Well…it's a master piece. It's got everything a book should have. Love, drama, betrayal, a real sense of character development, angst, pure joy, utter agony. It's better than most books because it doesn't skip out on any aspect of the things it goes over, including love. Even if not quite everyone can appreciate it…" The black haired beauty said, mumbling the last part to the point Weiss almost didn't understand her.

"Oh, well, maybe I could give it a look sometime." The Heiress said, a bit overwhelmed by the short rant Blake had trailed off into. She really had assumed it was just mindless smut.

"That'd be nice." The Cat Faunus said, popping her head over the edge of her bed. Weiss hadn't meant to stare at Blake's ears, but moments in the dorm were the only times Blake felt safe enough to take off her bow. This didn't go unnoticed of course, but Blake found she couldn't find it in herself to complain.

Having been raised in shadows for practically the entirety of her life, Blake didn't just grow unaccustomed to attention; she downright tried to avoid it. That's why she couldn't for the life of her understand why she was actually rather enjoying the cute look on Weiss' face as she kept failing epically at trying to shoot sneaky glances at her ears.

"Do you want to touch them?" Blake was just as shocked as Weiss was at the outburst.

"No, no. Of course not. That'd be rude of me...I had called Ruby a dolt for not being able to keep her childish impulses under check…it'd be hypocritical of me…" The Snow Angel said, more to herself than Blake honestly. She got so lost in trying to convince herself that she didn't want to that she didn't notice Blake until she was mere inches from her face, almost nose to nose really.

"Well, everyone's allowed to be a dolt once in a while right?" Blake said in a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honestly, who're these "friends" anyways!? I bet they're all cute boys and she just wants to keep them away from me so I don't tattle to Dad…I'm not a child anymore, I've drunk many a glass of cold milk…I'll _inform_ Father, like an adult."

Ruby Rose, the up and coming legend herself, muttered as she stomped along the hallways of Beacon. She was furious her older sister had left her to inform Ozpin of their mission all on her own. Ruby was more than capable, but she often relied on Yang's outgoing attitude to actually say words. Then she also needed Weiss to make all her words fancy and "Dignified." And before even that, Ruby personally required Blake to relay her words to Weiss for her so as to not be yelled at for being a dolt by the Ice Queen or be teased by Yang.

"Tch…I didn't even need them. I'm sure Ozpin will **personally** ask me to do all the reports from now on. My sweet action recounting," Ruby said as she karate chopped the air several times, "along with my vivid descriptions, pew pew pew, pow, kazam! Err, I even saw Goodwitch shaking her head at just how unprofessional everyone else' reports seem now." The redhead said confidently, going so far as to skip the last few steps to her dorm room door. Her hand was already twisting the door knob when she heard something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"They're…flatter than I imagined."

"Is that Weiss? What's she talking about?" Ruby muttered to herself, eyes darting all over the hallway before hunching over and putting her ear to the door in the most adult fashion possible.

"Flat? That's just about the most ironic word the Snow Queen could ever use." The words were already spoken softly, and the door nearly muffled the sound entirely, but Ruby managed it.

"Flat? What could…oh my Monty!" Ruby whispered frantically to herself, now putting nearly all of her body against the door in order to hear more clearly.

"Hey, easy now Weiss, they're quite sensitive and…OHHH!"

"Oh my, I'm sorry! Do you want me…"

"No, don't stop! Err, I mean, only if you're comfortable with this."

"Oh, absolutely."

Ruby couldn't pull herself away, even though she was about 90% certain the heat coming off her cheeks was about to burn through the door. She was just a tad shade redder than Crescent Rose was that one time Jaune had tried to mechashift it mid-twirl…

"What 'ca listening to?"

"EEP!" Ruby squeaked before throwing at karate chop at Jaune's face. Surprisingly, her favorite blonde (don't tell Yang) blocked the blow.

"Wow, it's got to be pretty juicy if you have to kill me over it." Jaune said jokingly, flashing her his bravado smirk. Her face only getting redder, and not due to the close proximity of their faces which admittedly wasn't helping, but because of how true his words rang.

"Wow, really?!" Jaune whispered rather loudly in shock, raising an eyebrow at her when she shook her head in confirmation.

"Should we uh…you know. Give them some privacy? Everyone took off, so you're free to crash at Dorm JNPR with me if you want. I got some drinks, Lie helped me hook up Remflix last week. Just saying…" Jaune said as he took a shot from his flask, before shaking it awkwardly as he waited for Ruby's response.

"…Has Lazer Team featuring the Achieve Men come out yet?"

"Totally!"

Jaune gave a genuine, beaming smile as he held out his arm to which Ruby gladly linked with her own before stepping into JNPR's dorm, neither of them noticing the gaping Ren nor the giggling Nora.

"Hey Ren."

"Hm?"

"They're going to boop aren't they?"

"Well, they're watching Retflix and chilling, so I think it's safe to assume your assumption is right."

"Oh…then?" Nora said, unable to make eye contact as she dug the tip of her shoe into the ground.

"Well find some other place to boop Nora. Let them have their moments. Monty Oum knows that Jaune needs it." Lie said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I felt terrible last time. With all three of us, I can understand why Pyrrha couldn't keep quiet, but the fact that he listened in kinda creeped me out."

"Come on Nora… Glynda's been giving me looks and I've always wanted to see if that riding crop is just a bluff." Lie said as he dragged Nora down the hall by one arm, since Nora was busy pumping the other one into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the robot says, "Intruder, Identify yourself," and my partner shoots his FRIGGIN sword into it's face." Blake slurs, cackling as she doubles over in laughter.

"And this isn't breaking some school rule?" Ruby asked skeptically as she sat atop her bed, swinging her feet.

"Noop, it's catnip. Just catnip. Yup. I like her like this." Yang said, hands on her hip, possibly one of her largest smiles to date plastered all over her face as she basked in the satisfaction of a job well done.

"And here I sided with Blake, insisting the idea was ridiculous. Who would've thought that cat nip would actually be able to affect her? I guess there are a few more anatomical differences between Faunus and humans besides the extra appendages and the night vision." Weiss said in a detached way as she observed Yang dangle a ball of yarn over an absolutely ecstatic Blake.

"You guys ever wonder… and take me seriously here," Blake added as she swatted at the yarn, "If Zwei is part Grimm?" Blake said in a loud whisper, pointing a finger at the smug corgi who had claimed Blake's bed while she had a trip on the floor in the middle of the dorm. The creature lifted it's head at them, a calculative gleam in it's eyes, almost as if the beast were looking down on them, before letting out a bark and proceeding to drool.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to keep our eyes on him." Yang snorted in laughter, crossing her arms, unknowingly accentuating her breasts. Blake was busy staring at a different kind of globe, this one seemingly made of yarn. Ruby couldn't see from where she was sitting, and wouldn't have noticed anyways, seeing as Ruby didn't stare at Yang's chest as she grew up beside her. (Sorry Enabler fans!) Surprisingly, it was the only girl who had ever shown interest in a boy during her time at Beacon that couldn't help but notice Yang's bustiness…more than usual.

While Weiss Schnee was many things, she wasn't petty. While growing up rich and having almost all the worldly possessions she desired, Weiss grew up without the few things she desperately wanted in life, and grew to understand that life didn't entitle you to certain things. Another thing Weiss isn't is vain. She was rather thankful for the petite form she had inherited, for it was the only thing she'd ever known and it'd been working out wonderfully so far.

That being said, Weiss would sooner kill herself than let anyone catch on that she was sneaking rather insecure looks at Yang. She knew that Blake must be running with possibly 5% motor functions, but was she staring at the view that was Yang's body?

The Heiress turned around with a humph, deciding that Blake was sensible enough to not just like a person for their body.

' _Besides, she may not even like women…'_

The rather sad train of thinking was disrupted when the Schnee watched Ruby clap merrily at one of Yang's antics before jumping off the bunk bed.

"Even SHE has something to jiggle! And she's wearing a freaking corset!"

The three occupants in the room with the ability to operate a vehicle; Yang, Ruby, and Zwei, turned to look at Weiss, shocked at outburst that literally came out of nowhere. Blake chose to ignore the pesky humans and focus on the important things in life, like catching that damnable red dot that finally held still as Yang became distracted.

"Eh, what do you mean? Are you talking about me Weiss?" The ever innocent Rose asked.

"Something to jiggle? You better be talking about hair Ice Queen." Yang spat out angrily, stepping in front of Ruby, her eyes sparking crimson.

Weiss' beet red face was her only response as the Heiress wished she'd practice summoning harder so she could just conjure up a giant Nevermore and let happen what may happen.

Her rescue came in the form of buzzing. More specifically, it was Ruby's phone buzzing. Pulling it out of her pocket, Ruby started to bob her head along to the music.

"…hotter than the Sun in the middle of July…"

"I thought you only saved that song for your favorite Blonde!" Yang cried out, pointing an accusatory finger at Ruby.

"Hehe, what can I say?" Ruby now said, smiling nervously as the song cut off.

"Hey! It's that badass chick with the scythe; leave a message at the beep!"

Weiss slowly ebbed her way backwards. If she could just get to the window, she'd escape. If Zwei could survive the fall…

"Where're you going gorgeous?" Blake managed to say as she grabbed onto Weiss' ankle, still in her spot on the floor.

"Hey Ruby! It's Jaune. I was going to invite you over to watch Retflix and chill again, but I guess you must be busy. It's too bad, I got this badass rum all the way from Vacuo and I thought you could help me top it off. Next time I guess!"

Weiss could only watch on in horror as all the color drained from Ruby's face. Yang still had her back to her. If the fiery hair was any indication though…

"Yang No!" Ruby cried out as the busty blonde slammed through their door with Ember Celica, and then the sound of a second door being busted down could be heard too. Followed by the most feminine cry Weiss had ever heard. 

"I wonder if she'll kill Jaune?" Weiss' only response was a happy yip from Zwei, who still sat at his throne atop the incapacitated Belladona's bed where he could watch down upon all the petty humans and their silly antics like "first degree murder."

"So…back on track. You really think I'm pretty Blake?!" Weiss asked jovially as she clasped her hands in hope.

"Of course princess Pear, you're beautiful. Why do you think Wario is after you? It is cake, but not the kind you're offering…"

Weiss could only deadpan at the lecherous grin on the Faunus' face as she sighed and went to go see if Yang had snapped the Arc's spine yet.

" **I always wondered what would break first! Your spirit, or your body!"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Weiss gasped, her eyes widening in pure terror.

"It…it can't be…" Ruby said in shock.

"Yup." Yang said, the smallest of smiles gracing her face as she fingered the edges, the soft material feeling wonderful.

"It's… **that one.** " The Schnee heiress said as she gazed down on the dark red, bold jumble of letters that formed the title.

"Ninjas…of…Love." Yang said slowly, her eyebrows raising suggestively more and more with every word.

"I…uh…can we…open it?" Ruby asked timidly. While everyone else assumed the girl pulled her hood over her head in fear of having been the one to suggest defiling Blake's holy land, no one knew it was because she'd heard about the things in the book and she was genuinely curious to see what all the big whoop was about. She tried asking Jaune during one of the many cheesy, action sci-fi, kung-fu movies they'd recently been binge watching on Retflix, but he didn't have a clue either.

"I don't know Rubes, I've heard a lot of things about this book." The second bustiest blonde at Beacon Academy said uncertainty coating her words, this being one of the rare cases Yang had to be seen as the serious older sister.

"I remember seeing a few in a window when I was walking around Atlas a few years ago," Weiss started, glaring at Yang who rolled her eyes as if to say 'yeah, suuurreee!' before continuing. "And I swear that it seemed a lot smaller. This one looks to be at least twice as big!" The Ice Queen finished, with Yang opening the book to a random page about half way. She sat down on the floor and Ruby immediately plopped down to the floor, crossing her legs like she did all those years ago when she was a child…except Yang wouldn't read these kinds of stories until **after** bedtime, but Ruby didn't know that. Weiss, being the spitting image of the Schnee Dust company she needed to be, sat down in a much more lady like and graceful manner. It would've been, at least, if Yang wasn't reading smut aloud.

"He looked down over me, that smug look that infuriated me to no end, but he knew that the redness in my face wasn't from anger. Kneeling, he pulled on the ninja wire, tightening it even more. It caused me discomfort that went just beyond what was bearable, just the way the asshole knew I loved it. The wire bit into my skin, accentuating all the right curves."

It took three coughs from Weiss before Yang snapped out of the small trance she'd fallen into while reading to notice that Ruby had long since fallen unconscious, a small trickle of blood coming from her nose.

"Eh, maybe I should skip ahead a bit." Yang mumbled to herself with a small chuckle. She couldn't help but smile broadly as the ever dignified Schnee nodded her head, the thought that she would be reading this book to the Snow Angel of all people sounded absurd, even to herself.

"That's…weird." Yang drawled off, narrowing her eyes in concentration, turning the book sideways as if to try and understand what she was looking at. This sparked the Heiress' curiosity, and she got up to take a look for herself.

"It looks like…well I don't know who that is. A faunus friend of hers I'm guessing." Yang said off-handedly to Weiss, showing her the book was in fact longer than it should.

"She added her own pages and made the spine bigger." Weiss said aloud to herself in realization, satisfaction also managing to seep through.

"Adam…" Yang real aloud for both of them, noting that Blake must've spent a lot of time watching this guy, there were far too many drawings with too many of the same details done perfectly for her to be making him up.

"And…it's team RWBY." Weiss said in genuine surprise as she and Yang flipped through progressively more and more badass group drawings of their Team, the faunus' hidden skill really showing now. They stopped on a drawing that caught their eye especially. It was a close up of Ruby's face, the top of Crescent Rose peeking over the invisible edge to the left of her.

Flanking Ruby were Weiss and Blake herself, Gambol shroud thrown over her shoulder, with Weiss holding Myrtenaster's handle, the tip of the sword presumably propped against the floor.

Above them all was Yang, a fierce smile on her face with a manic gleam in her eye as she cracked her knuckles.

Weiss could only stare in awe, her heart seeming to catch in her throat. Blake had the amazing ability to draw emotions into her work. The way the light caught Ruby, it screamed of an innocence that needed to be protected at all costs. The determination practically oozed out of Yang. But what really touched the Ice Queen, what really seemed to melt her heart of ice, was the caring compassion that Blake drew into Weiss. It brought tears to her eyes, and the Schnee rubbed it away, Yang noticing and choosing not to say anything.

Hope surged through Weiss, stronger and stronger the more she looked at the drawing. All the fear that had been contributing to her indecision on telling Blake her confusing but genuine feelings, or shoving those feelings away and keeping the dynamic of RWBY safe as a result, was slowly ebbing away. She was so lost in the thought she didn't notice the door had opened until she heard Yang's gasp. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath, snapping the book shut. She turned around with a beaming smile.

"Oh, look Yang. The one thing I can truly appreciate in life is back." Weiss said, her words firm and confident. Blake could only roll her eyes as she unhooked Zwei's collar.

"It's. Just. A. Dog. For Oum's sake, get over him Schnee." The words were only half serious and were full of just the right amount of mock-satire that Weiss had learned to love.

"I think she was referring to the kitty cat in the room." Yang shouted over her shoulder as she took Zwei and a bleary eyed Ruby out of the room.

Blake actually opened her eyes in shock, instead of the usual eyebrow raise that meant she demanded answers.

"Ms. Belladona, would you take a seat with me? We have much to talk about." Weiss said, giving a small curtsy and raising the tips of her combat skirt, as she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Weiss had made her decision, and no one would be happier that Weiss decided to than Blake would over all the years she looked back at the fateful day the infamous Monochrome duo of Beacon became official.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there ya go! A bit of crack, a small amount of fluff, and a whole lot of Monochrome! Not my personal otp, but I hope you can't tell that from reading the small oneshot! I made this story for a close friend of mine; I only hope you enjoy it, Blake! Yes, I gave Ren BOTH girls, but come on. Assuming he had the dancing skills of Monty, and those skills transferred to the bedroom, it's more than reasonable.

I hope you know you're still in our hearts, and your hard work is still being appreciated to this day, Monty.

Te amo Abuelo, espero que tu tienes el gusto a conocer Monty por migo, espero que yo garo la chanca a mira los dos un día.

~AnonymousPrick3


End file.
